


Confession is Good For the Soul

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heyes found himself saying things, things he'd never said out loud to anyone before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession is Good For the Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Equusentric](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Equusentric).



It looked like the posse had finally given up the chase. Some long, tense minutes were spent waiting to be sure, but the valley below them remained still and quiet. Relieved, Heyes turned to his companion. "That was close. But I think we lost 'em, thanks to you." He patted a strong shoulder warmly. "I don't know what I'd have done without you."

The quiet rapport that had sprung up so quickly with his new friend had taken Heyes by surprise, but he was grateful. He missed Curry something fierce, and having someone else with him went a long way in keeping the lonely feelings at bay. They'd only been together for a few days, but Heyes needed someone to talk to, who listened without judging. Almost without realizing it, he found himself saying things, things he'd never said out loud to anyone before.

That night, he finally admitted, "I can't do this anymore. Every time Kid and I split up, a part of me dies a little. For all that we've had it rough, I can't imagine how much worse life would have been without him. I... I need him." He'd looked up into eyes as dark as his own, and was reassured by the acceptance he saw there. The admission seemed to lighten his heart, and he slept well, secure in the knowledge that one other soul knew his secret and understood.

In the morning, the skies were clear and bright, and Heyes felt a calm resolve fill him. Today, he'd put an end to this. He'd tell Kid the truth, and let the chips fall where they may. It was a gamble, but when he thought about his partner—pictured his face, his smile—Heyes knew, deep down, that he was betting on a sure thing.

He turned to his friend and winked, then laughed out loud at the unimpressed snort he received in return.

"You're right, enough dawdling. Let's go find the Kid, Clay." He gave a final pat to the dun, swung himself up into the saddle, and turned the horse toward Red Rock.


End file.
